


Like a B**** In Heat

by DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:41:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD/pseuds/DeMoNzUnLeAsHeD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott goes into heat and Derek has to<br/>control himself till they get home so he can ravish the teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a B**** In Heat

**A/N:** It’s a shame that they have so few Derek/Scott stories on FF, a real shame. A real damn shame. So I figured, why not try my luck and write my own, see how people like it *shrugs*. Hope you like it *pleading_eyes*.  
 **Notes:**  
No evil Peter but nice non-Alpha Peter  
I used ‘subspace’ in a different context I think  
 **Warnings:**  
PWP  
Slash  
Mentions of possible M!Preg  
 **Pairings:**  
Derek/Scott  
OC/Erica mentions  
 **Disclaimer:**

** Like a Bi*ch in Heat **

They were all huddled up in the waiting room of the hospital, all clearly hearing the screaming coming from the hospital ward where Erica was with her human mate Alex. Erica was currently giving birth and the whole Pack was around to give their support to the Wolf girl and her boyfriend in this special time. Even if they hadn’t wanted to come, their Alpha would’ve made them, welcoming a new member to the Pack was important for the Wolves.

As much as Scott wanted to be supportive, he couldn’t help feeling distracted. He’d been feeling feverish all day at it’d only gotten worse as the day progress. It was at the point where it was getting uncomfortable and he couldn’t stop squirming in his seat as he felt his whole body buzzing for some reason he didn’t understand. And on top of that, there was something very strange going on in his backdoor that Scott did not want to think about at the moment. He tried in every way to ignore what his body was doing but was failing miserably.

Scott felt like his whole body was on fire and he couldn’t help the whine that escaped his lips as he shuffled in his seat. He could feel wetness dripping from his hole and all he wanted to do was curl up into a tight ball and just die. He knew exactly what was going on but couldn’t accept it because really, how could this be happening to him? Last time he checked he was a dude, and guys are not supposed to experience things like this. It was impossible! He couldn’t really be an Omega!

“Scott,” a husky voice called. Scott didn’t look up; he refused to meet the eyes of whichever Pack member had called him. Scott bit his lip harshly, gripping the arm rest of the chair he was sitting on just to stop himself from rutting against the seat and moaning like some cheap whore.

Scott could suddenly smell all the Alpha Male scent in the room. All he wanted was for one of them to just grab him and fuck him into oblivion and the thought both turned Scott on and appalled him.

Scott felt someone step closer to him and he shifted away nervously though his body was thrumming in need, wanting the person to touch him. A hand was raised, brought close to Scott’s shoulder, Scott whimpered in longing, and just as the hand was about to be placed on Scott’s shoulder, someone growled low in their chest. The shadow stepped away and another shadow replaced it. Scott knew exactly who it was and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped from his lips as the idea of this one person taking him.

“Let’s go,” Derek said with a hint of a growl. Scott whimpered as he slowly got up. He felt the room spinning and Derek grabbed onto his arm, helping him stand upright.

“Wh-where’re you taking me?” Scott asked his voice strained as Derek walked him out the waiting room. Scott’s legs felt weak as he tried to walk and eventually Derek picked him up bridal style and carried him out to his Camaro and dumped Scott in the backseat then hopped into the driver’s seat and drove out the hospital parking lot.

Scott was lying on his back in the backseat of the Chevy with his legs spread wide. He ran his hands over his body unable to stop the sounds that escaped from his lips. He grabbed his erection through his jeans and started squeezing hard, trying to get some much needed friction while his other hand touched against the wetness of the jeans. But it wasn’t enough. It just wasn’t enough!

Scott let out a growl as he shakily undid his jeans and pushed them down his legs, kicking off his shoes then throwing the denims onto the floor haphazardly. He once more grabbed his erection through his boxer shorts and couldn’t help the whine that left his slightly parted lips. He tugged on his rod for a bit then huffed as he pushed the shorts off, throwing them down beside his denims.

Derek jumped in surprise as he felt something bump against his seat. He quickly looked behind him—something he’d been trying desperately to avoid doing because he didn’t want Scott was doing to release just sweet yet whorish moans—and saw that one of Scott’s feet was placed on the back of the seat, another on the backrest in the backseat, spreading his legs wide open as he jacked himself off with one hand while another was between the boy’s most intimate area.

Scott was moaning and groaning in absolute pleasure as he continued to shove three fingers into his dripping hole, spreading his fingers slightly before pushing them further and jabbing his prostate. He was panting Derek’s name, begging him to get to the house sooner, begging for the Alpha to fuck him already, to take him and do to him as he pleased.

Derek growled in need as he stepped on the gas harder, breaking all road rules, needing to get to his house sooner. His own erection was painfully hard in his jeans and he wanted nothing more than to park at the side of the road and bury himself deep into Scott’s hole. The scent of the boy was doing nothing good for the older guy either.

After what felt like forever for both Wolves, Derek finally reached his home. He came to a screeching halt and was out the car in seconds, opening the back door and almost jizzing his pants at the sight of Scott fucking his own fingers in the back seat with his other hand while the one he’d been using beforehand was now shoved into his mouth, sucking on it wantonly, tasting his own wetness which only made the younger Wolf harder and more desperate. Derek breathed heavily through his nose, smelling the heavenly scent that was Scott in heat. Scott whined Derek’s name as he eyed the Alpha whose eyes were glowing red.

Derek huffed, trying hard to control his Wolf; then leaned into the car, grabbing both of Scott’s legs before dragging him out the car. Scott whined and whimpered at the feeling of Derek’s hot hands against some part of his body. Scott was thrown over Derek’s shoulder and the Wolf shut the back door and locked the car before heading to the house. Scott tried desperately to hump against Derek’s shoulder, needing friction desperately but failed making him let out a sob in need.

Derek unlocked the door and walked inside, minding Scott’s head as he turned to shut and locked the door. Derek made his way up the stairs, and feeling sorry for the teen Wolf he started to caress the other boy’s ass cheeks before dipping his finger between the crease, running a finger over the leaking hole and dipping his finger in before moving it away. The feel of Derek’s forefinger against his entrance sent shivers up and down Scott’s spine, making him cry out and buck against Derek’s shoulder.

They finally reached Derek’s room. Derek pushed his door open and walked into the room, dumping Scott on the bed. The younger male released a squeak as he was plunked onto the bed. He pouted for only a moment before getting over it and pulling his shirt from his body, throwing it onto the ground before laying back on the bed and spreading his legs wide while giving Derek a ‘come hither’ look.

Derek rumbled deeply from his chest as he watched the younger male watch him. The older Wolf then slowly started to take his clothes off, pulling off his leather jacket, then his t-shirt, then his jeans. He didn’t miss the moan that was drawn from Scott’s lips as the younger Wolf caught sight of Derek’s thick erection.

Scott watched Derek with hungry eyes as the older male climbed onto the bed and crawled towards him and between his legs. Scott was breathing heavily, in so much need. All he wanted was for Derek to fuck him; he didn’t think he could survive teasing from the older Wolf. Derek wasted no time and quickly indulged Scott in a filthy kiss that involved tongue and teeth. They were both breathing heavily, Scott shaking beneath Derek with necessity, wanting to be filled by his Alpha, to be claimed by him.

“Derek please,” Scott gasped as the older Wolf bit into his neck, sucking and licking it, growling with the knowledge that there would be a mark there soon. “Please Derek!” Scott buck upwards and successfully rubbed his leaking erection against Derek’s which made him let out a sob.

“Don’t,” Derek rumbled in a warning tone. Scott whined but stopped moving, allowing Derek to do what he wanted with his body. Derek ran a hand down Scott’s body, loving the way Scott’s body arched up towards the touch. Derek touched the tip of Scott’s erection gently before caressing down to the base, passed the boy’s balls and to his opening.

“Please Derek, stop teasing, I-I need you.” Derek grunted then slid two thick fingers into Scott’s delicious heat. The younger male groaned loudly, his body arching upwards as Derek pumped in and out of the gloriously tight heat leaving Scott a whimpering, moaning mess beneath him. “Please Derek, please!”

Derek added a third finger and quickly pumped his fingers, spreading them to stretch Scott so he wouldn’t hurt him when he entered him. Derek jabbed against Scott’s prostate ruthlessly and all Scott could do was beg and cry out Derek’s name, his muscles clenching around the fingers that fucked him so wonderfully.

“Derek…” Feeling that Scott was loose enough, Derek pulled his fingers from the self-lubricated hole before settling himself between the boys’ wantonly spread legs. He paused, thinking over their position. He knew that when he knotted it would be very uncomfortable for the other Wolf so he pulled away making Scott whine.

“You need to turn over,” Derek said.

“N-no, fuck me, please.”

“Scott—”

“ _Ple~ease_ Derek.” Derek sighed then once more settled between the boy’s legs; position himself at Scott’s entrance before pushing the head of his rod into the tight, wet heat. Scott whined in pleasure-pain as his virgin hole was breached with the thick member. “More, more please, more!” Derek pushed in inch by magnificent inch, slowly but surely filling the boy that would forever be his Mate. They both knew it, they didn’t say it but they both knew. This would be it, after this they would be Mated, Scott would be Derek’s as Derek would be Scott’s. Till death do them part. They’d been avoiding the actual bonding because they’d thought they weren’t really Mates, they couldn’t possibly be, both being male. But this proved it; Scott going into heat was the final push that they’d needed to prove they were truly Mates.

 _“So hot,”_ Derek groaned against Scott’s ear. “So fucking tight…”

“Yes Derek, more!” Scott’s groans grew louder as he felt Derek’s balls rest against his ass. Derek shifted slightly, hooking his inner elbows under Scott’s knees and pushing his legs further apart. “Move, please move!” And Derek did just that. Without any more warnings or pauses, Derek began to plough into Scott’s willing body, moving hard and fast while kissing Scott desperately. “Yes Derek, yes!” Derek moved harder, pumping his rod into and out of Scott, making sure that the head of his erection bumped against the younger Wolf’s prostate. Scott tightened around Derek, so close to cumming.

“So close,” Derek growled through clenched teeth as he continued to push into Scott’s body.

“Cum in me Derek, please. Breed me! Mark me! Make me pregnant with pups. Please Derek!” Derek did everything in his power not to cum yet, wanting to prolong the experience, wanting Scott to reach the point of no return. “Close, so close.”

“Don’t! Not yet!” Scott whined but held on, gripping Derek’s forearms, his blunt nails digging into Derek’s arms.

“Need… need…” Scott begged, tears rolling down his face as he begged for release.

“No!” Scott let out a sob or two, so desperately close that his head was spinning. “Almost,” Derek huffed. And then he felt his own release creep up. “Hold on, just a little longer.”

“Need… please… cum…” Scott’s muscles tightened so hard around Derek that it was almost painful to keep moving. “Please!”

“Let it go!” Scott could only gasp as he finally found release, his whole body bursting into tingles and flames. He felt as though he was floating in the air, as though he was on cloud nine. Derek himself roared as he found release, unable to stop himself from his slight shift into his Wolf as he bit down into Scott’s shoulder, drawing blood. Scott whined with slight discomfort but mostly clouded by the please. The only other thing Scott felt beside the bite was Derek’s own releasing filling him, his knot pushing into Scott’s body to stop any of his cum from dripping out of the boy’s body which drew a second orgasm from the younger boy which sent him into even deeper abyss of pleasure.

Derek lay still, allowing Scott to float in subspace for a few moments, allowing the young Wolf the intense pleasure. Derek sighed as he shifted himself and Scott around, letting Scott’s legs drop from his arm and wrap around his waist.

“Scott,” Derek whispered gently against Scott’s ear, kissing the mark on the younger Wolf’s shoulder. “Come back to me baby.” Scott shifted slightly as he slowly came down from his high. “That’s it, come back to me.” Scott blinked lazily as he looked up at Derek who was smiling down at him. Scott blushed suddenly, though a smile graced his lips. “Hi,” Derek said.

“Hi,” Scott replied. Scott shifted slightly, trying to be more comfortable which only served in Derek’s head bumping against his abused prostate.

“I told you this wasn’t the best position.”

“Yeah, well I was kind of too out of it to listen.”

“I know.”

“So this is official then? We’re M-Mate’s now?”

“We’re Bonded Mates.”

“Huh. Does this mean I’ll… I’ll be like Erica?” Derek frowned in confusion, wondering what Scott meant until he realised.

“You mean get pregnant?”

“Ye-yeah.”

“Most likely.”

“Shit. Mom’s gonna murder me.”

“Your mother already knows about us, what we are and Peter mentioned to her what would possibly happen to you when we officially Bond.”

“I’m only seventeen! I can’t afford getting pregnant.”

“We’ll be alright.” Scott sighed. “Get some rest; it’ll be a while before I unknot.” Scott nodded, shutting his eyes and slowly drifting to sleep. Derek kissed the younger Wolf’s shoulder before settling himself on Scott and shutting his eyes.

**FIN!**

Yeah… There wasn’t any plot, at all *shame* just slash, mindless omegaverse slash :).  
 **…ShWeEeTuM…**

**(“,)**


End file.
